onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Monkey D. Dragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discuter) décembre 13, 2012 à 13:51 merci pour la modif seoyon , j'avais pas vu que cette personne avait mis des bêtises pareilles Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 4, 2013 à 16:31 (UTC) ouais je sais ... il faudrait faire en sorte que seuls les membres inscrits puissent contribuer au site mais je sais si c'est possible Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 4, 2013 à 16:38 (UTC) slt Seoyeon , je voulais juste te féliciter vraiment pour la modif que t'as faite sur Punk Hazard !!!!! :)86.68.85.190 janvier 6, 2013 à 18:31 (UTC) C'est moi qui vient de t'envoyer le message .....Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 6, 2013 à 18:32 (UTC) de rien !!!!!! : )Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 6, 2013 à 19:22 (UTC) bien joué :)Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 6, 2013 à 19:43 (UTC) Seoyon veux tu faire partie de mon équipage ? Vas sur mon blog pour + d'infosPatateboy (discussion) janvier 20, 2013 à 16:50 (UTC) Salut Seoyeon désolé de te déranger,il m'est venu à l'idée des crées des "teams" pour mieux gérer le wiki,va sur mon blog(Teams) pour plus d'informations.Patateboy (discussion) janvier 21, 2013 à 16:17 (UTC) Salut tu peux venir sur le tchat ?Patateboy (discussion) janvier 26, 2013 à 18:40 (UTC) Bonne Nouvelle Salut. Je t'annonce qu'à partir de ce moment, tu es maintenant administrateur. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) janvier 29, 2013 à 20:22 (UTC) Tableaux Arcs Salut Seoyeon j'aimerais savoir comment tu fais pour faire les tableaux sur les pages arcs !(c'est pour les arcs qui ne sont pas hors série) Merci d'avance ! Patateboy (discussion) février 1, 2013 à 16:52 (UTC) Mots d'excuse Je voudrais m'excuser pour les pages que j'ai corrigé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, ni te faire de la peine concernant les pages que j'ai corrigé. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 1, 2013 à 16:59 (UTC) Questions à poser Salut. J'ai 3 questions à te poser si ça ne te dérange pas trop. 1 - Combien de temps connais-tu la série One Piece et comment as-tu connue cette série ? 2 - D'où t'es venu l'inspiration pour ton nom d'utilisateur ? 3 - À part One Piece, quels sont tes autres animes favoris ? Merci d'avoir répondu à ces questions. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 3, 2013 à 16:19 (UTC) Annonce Salut. C'est juste pour te dire que j'ai bloqué l'utilisateur 78.243.243.231 qui n'arrêtait pas de vandaliser la page Marshall D. Teach. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 3, 2013 à 17:14 (UTC) Sugesstions Salut. Juste pour savoir, après que tu aies tous les pages Mini-Adventures, Opening et Ending, que dirais-tu si tu t'occupais de tous les pages ayant un rapport aux Fruits du Démon. C'est toi qui fera toutes les corrections sur les pages ayant un rapport aux Fruits du Démon. Qu'en penses-tu ? Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 3, 2013 à 19:43 (UTC) Photo Salut Seoyeon désolé pour la photo je n'avais pas enregistré la bonne . Patateboy (discussion) février 7, 2013 à 15:19 (UTC) Merci ça te dit de venir sur le tchat ? Patateboy (discussion) février 7, 2013 à 15:26 (UTC) Ok pas de problème :) Patateboy (discussion) février 7, 2013 à 15:33 (UTC) À propos de Cancer Salut. C'est juste pour te dire que j'ai fais une expérience concernant la page Cancer pour vérifier si la fonction Après et Avant Ellipse fonctionnait sur Cancer et ça a marché. La raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ceci est parce que j'ai apparrement un problème avec la fonction Après et Avant Ellipse sur la page Montblanc Cricket. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 7, 2013 à 20:57 (UTC) À propos des nouveaux modèles Pour les nouveaux modèles, tu devrais en parler avec Wyz. Voici le lien: http://communaute.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Wyz Aussi, pourrais-tu lui demander de vérifier la page Montblanc Cricket car on a encore un problème avec la fonction Après et Avant Ellipse de la page Montblanc Cricket même après qu'on ait supprimé et refait la page. Merci beaucoup. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 7, 2013 à 21:22 (UTC) ça te dit de venir sur le tchat ? Patateboy (discussion) février 8, 2013 à 17:16 (UTC) Aide ? Salut Seoyeon. J'ai vu que tu avais la charge de t'occuper des pages des Fruits du Démon ou tout du moins de vérifier qu'elles soient complètes. Donc, je voulais te demander si tu avais besoin d'aide ou si tu voulais que je t'épaule pour le faire, pour essayer de diminuer ta charge de "travail" ? J'ai vu aussi que tu avais ta propre méthode pour le faire (d'après les modifications que tu as apportées à la page Mera Mera no Mi) et je comprendrais parfaitement si tu préférais le faire toi-même pour qu'elles soient toutes basées sur la même méthode. Maintenant, si tu veux, je peux m'en inspirer et prendre exemple sur ton travail pour les modifier de la même façon. J'attends donc ta réponse avec impatience ! Bonne continuation ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) février 9, 2013 à 17:40 (UTC) Je suis vraiment content que tu aies accepté mon aide ! C'est vrai qu'en voyant le nombre de pages qu'il y a, nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour s'en charger ! Je suis de ton avis, la mise en page est bien meilleure comme ça. Donc, dans l'idéal, il faudrait que j'essaye de suivre ton exemple. Je n'ai pas de préférence marquée, donc je peux m'occuper des pages qui t'arrangent ! Comment choisis-tu les tiens ? En fonction de ceux qui te plaisent le plus ? Dans ce cas, donne-moi une liste de ceux que tu aimes et j'en choisirai d'autres. Ou fais-tu par catégorie ? Enfin, dans tous les cas, tu me dis ce qui t'arrange le plus ! Ce n'est pas le choix qui manque hahaha ! D'accord, ce qui fait une page en moins. Et puis en ce qui concerne les vérifications, je ne peux pas te garantir une date précise pour chaque publication puisque cela va dépendre de mes cours etc. mais j'essayerai d'en faire le maximum et le plus rapidement possible ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) février 9, 2013 à 18:45 (UTC) Ça marche, entendu. Alors, dans ce cas, je te donne mes deux prochains choix, je vais partir sur le Moku Moku no Mi et le Suna Suna no Mi. Pour les choix suivants, OK, on verra tous les deux après ! Parce que oui, mieux vaut éviter des pertes de temps inutiles hahaha ! D'acc', merci ! Alors c'est parti, l'alliance est lancée ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) février 9, 2013 à 21:06 (UTC) Slt Seoyeon , ça te dirait de venir sur le tchat ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 10, 2013 à 13:16 (UTC) Salut Seoyeon comment fait-tu pour créer une naviguation hein ? Sinon ça te dirait de venir sur le tchat merci de me répondre Patateboy (discussion) février 11, 2013 à 14:36 (UTC) J'ai pas tout compris mais bon merci comme même :) Patateboy (discussion) février 11, 2013 à 14:49 (UTC) Bonsoir Seoyeon ! Dis-moi, je viens de finir la page Moku Moku no Mi, est-ce que les modifications sont comme celles que tu faisais ? Est-ce que je continue à t'aider ou tu préfères t'occuper de la suite seule ? --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) février 13, 2013 à 17:51 (UTC) D'accord, merci ! Alors je pars sur le Suna Suna no Mi, j'essayerai de le faire pour la semaine prochaine ! Bonne continuation à toi aussi ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) février 13, 2013 à 20:15 (UTC) Question Que faut-il mettre dans la partie "Information" des pages de Chapitres? MB10 (discussion) février 15, 2013 à 15:07 (UTC) Ok merci pour ta réponse. MB10 (discussion) février 15, 2013 à 15:11 (UTC) Salut Seoyeon ça te dit de venir sur le tchat ? Patateboy (discussion) février 15, 2013 à 17:47 (UTC) Yo Seoyeon , toujours aussi active à ce que je vois ... Stern Ritter (discussion) février 15, 2013 à 21:41 (UTC) ça te dirait de venir sur le tchat ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 15, 2013 à 21:47 (UTC) Salut on pourrait faire comme le wiki anglais, les photos des personnages dans le manga et dans l'animé et avant et après l'ellipse non ? 109.13.111.195 février 15, 2013 à 22:42 (UTC) * Oui on pourrait..mais cette fonction "manga-anime" comme ils ont fait sur le wiki anglais ne fonctionne pas sur le wiki et je n'ai pas encore trouvé pourquoi =/ Seoyeon (discussion) février 15, 2013 à 22:47 (UTC) Ah d'accord c'est dommage :-( 109.13.111.195 février 15, 2013 à 23:02 (UTC) Salut Seoyeon , je suis avec mugiwara , ça te dirait de venir ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2013 à 16:35 (UTC) Yo Seoyeon , tu veux venir sur le tchat ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2013 à 20:37 (UTC) Bonsoir Seoyeon , tu veux bien venir sur le tchat ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 17, 2013 à 19:58 (UTC) Yo Seoyeon , tu peux venir sur le tchat ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 18, 2013 à 16:28 (UTC) À propos de la page Saga Île des Hommes-Poissons Salut. C'est juste pour te dire que tu as Saga Retour à Sabaody au lieu de Saga Guerre de Barbe Blanche dans l'infobox pour Saga de l'Île des Hommes-Poissons. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 18, 2013 à 19:33 (UTC) *Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué ;) Seoyeon (discussion) février 18, 2013 à 19:39 (UTC) Là, tu as oubliée d'ajouter Barbe dans Saga de Barbe Blanche. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 18, 2013 à 20:10 (UTC) *LOL! Je crois que j'ai un petit de mal ce soir.... Excuse-moi de te déranger encore une fois avec la page infobox de Saga Île des Hommes-Poissons, mais j'ai remarqué que tu as mis un mot anglais dans l'infobox. Voici le mot en question: and qui est un mot anglais pour et. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 19, 2013 à 00:58 (UTC) Pages Indésirablres à Effacés Salut. Pourrais-tu effacée les pages Episode 61 et Episode 58, car il existe déja des pages pour Épisode 58 et Épisode 61. Merci. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 19, 2013 à 15:57 (UTC) Liens à Ajouter Salut. Pourrais-tu mettre les liens anglais pour Saga Île des Hommes-Poissons et Saga Alliance Pirate, STP ? Merci. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 19, 2013 à 19:10 (UTC) *Oui, je le ferais. Seoyeon (discussion) février 19, 2013 à 19:11 (UTC) Go sur le tchat , Seoyeon ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 19, 2013 à 19:56 (UTC) *Salut ! Je suis nouveau sur ce Wiki, mais je connais assez bien One Piece et j'adore ce manga. Je m'adresse à la vétérante que tu es pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas des pages dont l'orthographe laissait à désirer. Disons que je suis assez bon pour corriger les fautes, et je ne laisse pas passez les erreurs ! Voilà, comme j'avais envie de contribuer, sans toutefois chercher au hasard des pages, si tu en connais certaines qui sont bourrées de fautes, dis le moi ! *(message publié par erreur dans le Tchat) *Dment (discussion) février 25, 2013 à 21:09 (UTC) Merci pour ta réponse, mais du coup je ne sais pas trop où répondre : pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de véritable système de MP ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour les deux pages que tu m'as indiquées. J'avais déjà modifié auparavant le Wikia, mais c'est mieux de s'inscrire. Sinon, je veux bien servir à autre chose que de correcteur orthographique, mais souvent je ne me souviens plus de tous les détails... En tout cas, merci de cet accueil sur le Wikia ! À plus ! Dment (discussion) février 25, 2013 à 21:33 (UTC) Ok, je vais me renseigner sur les autres Wiki ! Je ne suis pas (encore :P) trilingue, mais ça devrait aller. Bonne soirée ! Dment (discussion) février 25, 2013 à 21:44 (UTC) Slt, est ce que tu peux me dire commeent on fait le nouveau modèle "Avant Après ellipse, Manga Animé" Stp 109.10.171.65 février 26, 2013 à 13:30 (UTC)